Shin Makoku
by CassGoto
Summary: Bueno antes que nada... este es un KHR&KKM&kuroshitsuji crossover Tsuna no podia creer que su vida fuese más normal al momento de conocer al rey demonio y un conde que deberia estar muerto, que pasara cuando se junten, mal summary


**Bueno es un gusto volver a verlos en esta sección, claro si alguno de ustedes me conoce, para los que no es un gusto que lean la historia de esta loca autora.**

**Sin más los dejo.**

**Disclaimmer: Ni Kyo Kara Maoh! Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn Ni Kuroshitsuji me pertenecen.**

**Comencemos**

Toda la décima generación Vongola salía del partido de beisbol del joven Yamamoto, donde había sido un concurso intercolegial, entre la escuela Namii-chuu y otra escuela de Tokio, a lo que sinceramente no le habían tomado mucha importancia al nombre.

El partido comenzó con un saludo amistoso entre los dos capitanes, siendo Yamamoto Takeshi el capitán del equipo de Namii-chuu y Yuuri Shibuya líder de la escuela de Tokio, había sido un partido amistoso, solo aprovechando que la escuela de Tokio estaba por el rumbo, por no ser mencionado, que el partido fue convocado, por el prefecto del comité de disciplina, Hibari Kyoya, y el mejor amigo del Yuuri, Murata Ken, quienes habían defendido con alma y cuerpo a sus respectivos equipos, siendo que quedaron ambos equipos en un empate, pues el tiempo del partido había acabado y los marcadores estaban iguales, según Yamamoto el chico del equipo contrario era muy amigable y amable, incluso cuando su equipo se había enfurecido por haber empatado el chico mantuvo la calma y sonrió.

Yamamoto Takeshi:

Líder del equipo de baseball de Namii-chuu, cabello negro ojos dorados, tez un poco morena, guardián de la lluvia del Cielo Vongola, con 15 años.

Yuuri Shibuya:

Líder del equipo de baseball de la escuela de Tokio, cabello negro y grandes ojos negros, tez medio rosada, 16 años

Hibari Kyoya:

Prefecto del comité de disciplina de Namii-chuu, cabello negro y ojos color azul metalizado, guardián de la nube del Cielo Vongola, con 17 años de edad

Murata Ken:

Amigo, de Yuuri Shibuya, cabello negro y ojos de igual color, con lentes, tez blanca, 16 años, mejor amigo de Yuuri.

Pero ahora tendría que tranquilizar a un MUY enfurecido Gokudera, porque según él había hecho desperdiciar el tiempo de su precioso Juudaime haciéndolo ir a tan patético evento, mientras Tsuna estaba muy feliz de poder sobrevivir a su guardián de la nube, porque una de las cosas que le había dicho antes de iniciar el partido fue _Oh el herviboro de la lluvia gana o te morderé hasta la muerte_ y con eso se había marchado hacía donde estaba reunido todo el comité de disciplina, era un partido en el que no podía fallar porque, Rokudo Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa habían ido, Reborn, Varia y la familia Cavallone, aunque muchos se sorprendieron al ver a gente tan adinerada ahí el líder del equipo contrario medio sonrió, como si fuera parte de su rutina normal.

Gokudera Hayato:

Autoproclamada mano derecha del décimo Vongola, guardián de la tormenta, cabello platinado con ojos color esmeralda, 16 años de edad.

Sawada Tsunayoshi:

Décimo Vongola, Cielo de Vongola, cabello castaño antrigravitatorio y ojos avellanados, 16 años de edad.

Reborn:

Arcobaleno del sol y tutor de Tsuna, es el mejor asesino del mundo, porta el pacificador del sol, y tiene 3 años

Rokudo Mukuro:

Ilusionista, guardián de la niebla del décimo Vongola, cabello azul en forma de piña, ojos bicolor siendo el izquierdo azul y el derecho rojo, 16 años.

Dokuro Chrome (Nagi):

Ilusionista, seguidora de Mukuro y junto con él guardiana de la niebla del décimo Vongola.

Ken Joshima:

Seguidor de Mukuro, cabello rubio y ojos medio carmesí, tiene la habilidad de los dones de todos los animales, sufriendo su cuerpo modificaciones en cada batalla, suele llamara a Chrome ¨Niña estupida¨ tiene 15 años

Chikusa Kakimoto:

Seguidor de Mukuro, cabello negro cubierto por una gorra blanca-gris, ojos azules, con anteojos, usa unos yoyos, y también suele decirle ¨Niña estupida¨a Chrome, 15 años de edad.

Varia: Escuadrón de asesinato independiente de Vongola constituido por, Xanxus, Squalo, Mammon, Belphegor, Levi A Than, Lussuria, Gola Moska.

Xanxus:

Es el líder de Varia, hijo adoptivo del noveno Vongola, cabello negro y ojos carmesí fue candidato a décimo, líder de Varia, 25 años

Squalo:

Segundo al mando de Varia, cabello blanco y ojos platinados, 23 años.

Mammon:

Es el arcobaleno de la niebla, cabello violeta y sus ojos no se sabeobsesionada con el dinero, nadie sabe su edad.

Belphegor:

El príncipe destripador de los varia, rubio y sus ojos nunca se ven, 17 años.

Levi A Than:

Varia, cabello negro y ojos de igual color, 24 años.

Lussuria:

Varia, cabello con un mechon verde, muy afeminado, 26 años

Gola Moska:

Varia, información no definida

Cavallone: Familia de mafiosos aliada a los Vongola

Dino:

Líder de la familia Cavallone, ¨hermano mayor¨de Tsuna, 23 años, rubio y ojos avellana.

Sin embargo una discusión llamó la atención de la familia Vongola, detrás del estadio de Namii-chuu, el líder del equipo contrario y su mejor amigo, eran acorralados contra un pequeño lago, por delincuentes de Namimori, para lo que el prefecto no tardó en llegar, por ordenes de Reborn se escondieron y esperaron.

-A pero mira quién es, el mismo que siempre nos arruina la movida.- dijo uno de los chicos.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de meterte en lo que no te importa?.- pregunto otro

-¿Cuándo van a dejar ustedes de meterse con Murata?.- defendía Yuuri ya con su uniforme escolar.

-Necesitas una buena lección.- dijo el líder de todos estos

Los matones se empezarón a acercar al dúo, cosa que hizo que los Vongola salieran de donde estaban, sin embargo para entonces un niño que aparentaba la edad de 13 años aterrizo de pie en frente de los dos chicos, de cabello azul y ojos zafiro bueno y ojo zafiro, el otro era tapado por un parche.

-¿Eh, tu primo el tuerto tiene que ayudarte?.- pregunto un matón con burla

-¡Ciel! No es que no me de gusto verte pero… ¿no habías dicho que preferias vernos muertos y conseguir un nuevo rey?.- pregunto Yuuri

-Callate, sería problemático tener a tu prometido y a la orden entera dándome sermones.- respondio el chico

Ciel Phantomhive:

Aparenta la edad de trece años, ojos zafiro, vestía ropa de corte inglés.

Ciertamente ahora que se fijaban el niño a pesar de ir vestido con ropas comúnes, tenía aurea inglesa, cosa que intereso al arcobaleno del sol.

-Ah ya veo.- respondió Yuuri

-Jeje, ¿piensas que un mocoso de 13 años nos va a vencer?.- dijo un matón

-Idiotas, para su información tengo muchísimos más años que ustedes, y otra no soy cualquier niño.- respondió Ciel

El niño se quitó su parche y en donde se supone debía haber una cuenca vacía estaba su otro ojo con un pentagrama morado, a lo que inmediatamente se volvieron, rojos-violeta, cosa que alertó un poco a los Vongola.

-Sebastián esta es un orden, salva a este enclenque y su amigo.- dijo Ciel

-Yes, mi lord.- se escuchó un señor que aparentaba los 24 años, vestido de mayordomo atacó rápidamente a los chicos y los acabo en muchísimo menos tiempo de lo que lo hubiera hecho el prefecto carnívoro

Ciel sintió un peso sobre su hombro, al ver Reborn se encontraba apuntandolé en la cabeza con León.

-¿Quién eres?.- pregunto el arcobaleno

-¡Reborn! Es un niño no hay necesidad de apuntarlé con un arma.- exclamó Tsuna llamando la atención, del mayordomo, el ¨Conde¨, los dos atacados, los varia y el Cavallone que acababan de llegar.

-Para ser un enano eres rápido.- dijo Ciel sonriendo con arrogancia

-Si no respondes te volaré el cerebro.- dijo Reborn, a lo único que consiguió fue que el chico soltará una risilla, cosa que lo hizo hacer una mueca.

-Adelante dispará.- dijo Ciel

Reborn no había siquiera jalado el gatillo, cuando dos balas ya habían atravesado a Ciel una en la cabeza y otra en el pecho.

-Tsk, escoria molesta tu arrogancia.- dijo Xanxus

-Oh no ahora que haremos.- dijeron al ver al niño tirado.

-Oh, Bocchan ya se pasó el efecto desde hace unos dos minutos que han estado hablando.- dijo el mayordomo al cadáver como si siguiera vivo

-Oye lo acaban de mat….- quiso decir Tsuna de no haber sido que la voz del niño lo interrumpió

-Tsk, arruinas el juego Sebastián.- dijo el chico levantándose nuevamente como si nada hubiese pasado y con las balas en las manos.

-Shishishi, podrás haber sobrevivido a eso pero no te salva del príncipe.- rió lanzando una docena de cuchillos al chico, quien no se molesto en esquivarlos, una no le dieron y dos su mayordomo ya los había parado.

-VOOI por hacer quedar mal al estúpido jefe te mataré.- dijo Squalo atacando con su katana a Ciel quien detuvo el ataque con un solo dedo.

-No puede ser, a este paso los matará.- dijo Tsuna

-Bastardo aún no has probado mi ataque.- dijo Gokudera, siendo el ataque recibido por el mayordomo que parecía inmune.

-Ciel para esto ya.- ordeno Yuuri

-¿Por qué? Es divertido, Sebastián llévatelos, si no Wolfram se pondrá peor que Elizabeth arrogante.- respondió Ciel

-Yes my lord.- respondió Sebastián aventando a los otros dos al lago y luego lanzarse el

Hibari se lanzó con sus tonfas, pero fue perfectamente detenido por el joven Phantomhive, esta vez fue Reborn quien atacó al joven con varias balas, él no podía fallar siendo el mejor Hitman del mundo, pero no le hicieron daño a Ciel, Tsuna ya muy preocupado, entro en su modo Hyper y atacó a Ciel, quién sorprendentemente seguía el ritmo de la batalla

-Woah que fuerte.- dijo Ciel con sarcasmo.- ¿Quién eres?

-¿Por qué debería decirte si tu no has respondido?.- pregunto con calma Tsuna

Ciel sonrió macabramente

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, 16 años, décimo Vongola, decididó a los 15 años, tiene a Reborn un arcaboleno como tutor, Cielo de la décima generación Vongola.- dijo Ciel

-¿Qué….- preguntó Tsuna hasta que una risa lo detuvo

-Kufufu ¿Quién diría que te vería aquí Ciel-kun?.- pregunto una voz

Ambos oponentes voltearón encontrándose a Mukuro con su tridente listo.

-Cabeza de piña.- respondió Ciel

-Perro de la reina ¿o debería decir rey?.- dijo Mukuro ciertamente enojado.

-Cabeza de fruta.- siguió diciendo Ciel

-En esa posición estoy seguro de que podré poseer tu cuerpo.- dijo Mukuro

Mukuro se lanzó sobre Ciel quién sonrió divertido y lo esquivo como si nada, cuando iba a seguir con la pelea del agua emergió un rubio de ojos verdes MUY molesto, pues su alumno se había vuelto a meter en problemas, y había mandado a su prometido con ese mayordomo pervertido, rápidamente lo golpeó con su espada, y el chico cayó al suelo.

-Auch.- dijo sin emoción.- ¿Biefeld?

-¿En que estabas pensando al dejar a tu rey solo?.- preguntó Wolfram

-En conseguir u nuevo rey.- respondió como si nada Ciel, algo que hizo al rubio enojar.

-Te espera un MUY horrible entrenamiento.- dijo Wolfram

-Soy asmático.- respondió Ciel como si nada

-Jeje eso ya lo sé.- dijo el rubio con su parte oscura al floté.

Sin embargo la parte de ¨horrible entrenamiento¨ llamo la atención de Reborn

-Ciossu ¿Quiénes son?.- pregunto Reborn

-Eh, generalmente no soy de estos, pero, lo siento si mi enclenque prometido y mi problemático aprendiz causaron problemas.- dijo Wolfram

-Idiota, pregunto que quién eras.- dijo Ciel

-Ya lo sé, soy Wolfram von Biefeld, de Shin Makoku, y él es mi aprendiz Ciel Phantomhive.- dijo el rubio

-¿Ciel Phantomhive?, el conde de Inglaterra.- pregunto Reborn

-Si.- respondio Ciel

-Jaja tu deberías estar muerto escoria imitadora barata.-dijo Xanxus

-Kufufu este es el verdadero Ciel Phantomhive.- dijo Mukuro

-Claro que no este es un mocoso de 13 años.- dijo Gokudera.

-Jeje, cabeza de pulpo mi aprendiz tiene más años incluso que yo.- dijo Wolfram

-¿Qué?.- preguntó Tsuna

-Yo tengo 55 años.- dijo Wolfram

-Entonces Ciel ¿Cuántos años tienes?.- pregunto amablemente Tsuna

-Tu amabilidad me repudia, pero solo porque orgullo, tengo 138 años.- respondio como si nada

-¡Eh!?.- gritaron todos

-Vamonos.- dijo Wolfram arrastrando a Ciel al lago

-No quiero.- dijo Ciel

-kufufu que mala educación, dejar a los comatientes heridos.- dijo Mokuro

-Tsk.. ya sabes que hacer.- dijo Wolfram

Ciel se despego de su maestro y empezó a golpear a todos para que cayeran en el lago

-Bienvenidos a Shin Makoku.- dijo una amable voz

**Ohh ¿Quién será? Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


End file.
